Secret Love
by bUbBaJ
Summary: CHAPTER 4 FINALLY! Harry and Mione get together, but decide to keep it a secret. Ron is hanging around Ginny alot, and nobody knows why? it gets hot in the bedroom, and hot in affairs. Nobody knows my plan :P
1. whats up with Ron?

Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter or any of it's characters.  
  
~Secret love~  
  
Harry Potter lay quietly on his bed reading the edition of 'quidditch through the ages,' when he heard a small tap on his bedroom window, he glanced to the side of the book to discover his owl Hedwig, with a letter. He jumped up and ran to open the window. Hedwig flew inside and pecked Harry until he took the letter. It read;  
  
Dear Harry, mum would like you to stay with us for the rest of the holidays, Mione will be there. Please send me Hedwig back with your answer, if you can come we will pick you up at 11am Friday and if you can't come we will pick you up at 11am Friday anyway. I can't wait to see you. Your friend, Ron.  
  
Harry was so excited about going to 'The Burrow' he ran down the stairs to ask his aunt and uncle. His uncle was delighted to get rid of Harry and wasn't ashamed to show it. Friday finally arrived and Harry was all packed to go. Mr Weasley arrived in a black car from the ministry of magic. He piled in the car next to Ron who was next to Ginny. When they arrived at 'The Burrow' Mione was already there. He put his stuff up in Ron's room, and all three of them started talking, then Ron said " I have to go talk to Ginny for a minute in her room," when he simply got up and left Harry and Mione alone in his room. Mione then accidentally dropped her earring that she was trying to put back in, Harry and Mione both bent down to pick it up and bumped heads, they looked up into each others eyes, Harry then said "you have really nice eyes" to Mione. They both looked away and Harry stood up. "Something is up with Ron lately" says Mione with confusion, "I think he likes Ginny?" replies Harry in a very confused tone. Just at that moment Ron returns with Ginny, "Ginny's gonna hang with us for a while is that ok?" Ron asks Harry and Mione, they agree and exchange looks at each other.  
  
At breakfast the next morning Ron sits next to Mione and Ginny. An old barn owl arrives with everyone's booklists for the next year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The family, Harry, and Mione set off to Diagon Alley. Mrs Weasley set off to buy the school things, while the kids went into the coffee shop. Ginny met up with her friend 'Lilly' who had long brown hair, and baby blue eyes. Harry bought Mione a milkshake while Ron bought Ginny and her friend one. Harry found this extremely odd. They are all sitting down enjoying their milkshakes when Draco Malfoy comes into the shop. He walked up to Ginny and splashed her milkshake into her face "poor people can't afford milkshakes!" he said with a nasty grin on his face. Harry stood up ready to fight but Ron got there first, "NEVER insult me or my family!" yelled Ron in a furious voice, he grabbed out his wand and yelled "jelly legs!" Malfoy's legs became wobbly as he swayed to and fro, he then fell to the ground. Harry, Mione, Ron, Ginny and Lilly get up and leave leaving Malfoy on the floor swinging his arms trying to grab someone.  
  
The day finally arrives when it is time to go back to Hogwarts, they enter platform nine and three quarters, through the barrier. They say goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley, and walk through the train trying to find an empty compartment. They pass the compartment with Ginny, Lilly, and some other friends. "You guys wont mind if I sit in this compartment do you?" Ron asked Mione and Harry pleadingly. They told him he could sit there then cramped into a compartment with Neville, Fred and George. "There must be something going on with Ron and Ginny" said Harry with curiosity. Fred then explained "he's been spending his whole holidays with her come to think about it" "yeah", agreed George, "we've bin trying to ears drop on their conversation for a month now, and all we have managed to hear is Ron asking to hang around her some time during school" whispered George.  
  
Wat u think? Reviews, I want reviews!! Its my first story, and ders more coming. 


	2. should we say?

I don't own Harry potter or any of it's characters :P  
  
Hey guys I no wat ur thinking, but its not wat your thinking, (dats confusing) ok in other works I got a trick up my sleeve, so make sure you keep reading my story and reviewing if u want 2 find out. Luv ya all oh yeh and thanx 4 da reviews, apart from the ones 'diss ing' my story! Im just gonna say dis, its MY story I can write it how I want 2, so don't tell me how 2 write my story, write your own.  
  
SHOULD WE SAY?  
  
The train finally stopped at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They piled out their carriage and met up with Ron. They heard the familiar voice of Hagrid calling out 'first years! First years, this way!' He caught sight of Harry and Mione, "Harry ya al' righ'?" asked Hagrid, "yeah great thanks Hagrid."  
  
Harry, Mione, Ginny, Ron, and Lilly piled into a cart pulled by the invisible horses. "So.Ron, what you bin doing on your holidays?" asked Mione with a great burst of curiosity. "Oh nutting much just staying with the family, mum made us de-gnome the garden again, but I decided to catch one and keep it in a glass container." Ron replies with a big grin on his face. Mione then glances at Ginny who looks away. All of a sudden the cart starts to rock viciously. Mione slips on her seat, Harry dived to grab hold of her, who now was hanging half off the horse, Harry looked back to see Ron Grabbing hold of Ginny and Lilly trying to reach Harry to pull him and Mione back into the cart. The cart goes over a rock and Harry looses his grip, the two of them fall off the cart and onto the cold snow. Ron yells "nnnoooooo!!!" as the cart continues as usual toward the castle, not noticing that Harry and Mione are left behind.  
  
Harry watches as the Cart goes off into the distance, while he and Mione lay helplessly on the cold snow, he gets up and shuffles over to Mione who was shivering with coldness, he holds her close to his body keeping her as warm as he could. "Common we have to get moving, we will have to walk up to the castle, and I'll try keeping you warm." He helps Mione up and hugs her, together they start walking toward the castle still in each others soothing arms. They trudge through the ankle deep snow.  
  
After what seemed like an hours worth of walking, they were both freezing and tired. They managed to find a small patch of grass that hadn't yet been covered with snow, Mione collapsed down with exhaustion shortly accompanied by Harry. He holds her in his arms, and plants a small kiss on her forehead. She looks up at him, into his green eyes. She moves closer toward him and kisses his cold lips. They instantly warm up, and he understands. Harry moves closer to her and opens his mouth onto hers, he tries to get in her mouth, and she lets him, she opens up her mouth. They both stay there passionately kissing. When Harry comes up with the idea, he looks Hermione in the eyes, "Mione, I love you, will you go out with me?" he asks, hoping the answer will be yes.  
  
Mione looks to the ground and then up at Harry. She raps her arms around his neck and kisses him politely on the lips. "yes! I will go out with you Harry!" Harry's heart skipped a beat as he swung Mione into a deep passionate kiss. Then it hit him (a shoe came flying out of the sky! LOL jjks) "should we tell Ron?" asked Harry in deep thought. "well if we do, the word will get around, think of the rumours!, I think it's best if we keep it to ourselves." Mione explained. They lay there next to each other in the snow looking into the dark cloudy sky. Harry saw something in the sky, he sat bolt upright with his neck cranked upwards, the dark shadow was coming towards them. It landed with a soft thud on the ground. "ya alrigh' you two?" asked the familiar voice of the gameskeeper Hagrid. He appeared to be riding on a hippogriff. The two of them nodded their heads slowly, glancing at each other wondering what would have happened if he had come a minute earlier and found them kissing. "Now bow nice and politely to Prego the Hippogriff before jumping onboard." The two of them walked up slowly toward the Hippogriff and bowed, it bent its front legs in a form of a bow. Harry and Mione climbed upon the Hippogriff, Harry struggled to hold on to Hagrid as Mione held on to Harry. Prego lifted off the ground and headed toward the castle. "Ron told meh what happened," Hagrid explained.  
  
They landed outside Hagrid's hut, and made their way into the great hall, which was now empty. Harry and Mione sat down and a small plate of food appeared for them. They finished eating then walked up to the Gryffindor common room hand in hand. They came up to the portrait of the fat lady and found Ron sitting outside waiting for them, there hands slid out of each others instantly before he could see. "Hey guys, you alright? I waited for you, the passwords 'Pigsnout'." Ron told them. "Thanks mate" Harry says thankfully. They walk into the common room, which only had Ginny, Lilly, and Neville in it, (everyone else had gone to bed). Mione starts heading toward the girls' dormitory. "Goodnight Mione" says Harry with a cheeky grin on his face. Ron and Harry start walking up to the boys' Dormitory closely followed by Neville, Ron turns around and waves goodnight to Ginny and Lilly.  
  
"So what happened with you and Mione out in the snow?" asks Ron when they were both laying in their beds. "We pretty much started walking back to the castle, why you ask?" replied Harry with a worried tone in his voice. "Oh it's just that.I donno.you two seem closer, that's all." Ron says. Harry was lucky it was dark because he's never blushed so much before. "Nothing happened okay! Goodnight." Said Harry now getting worried that he might accidentally let something slip considering he and his girlfriend (Mione) had decided to not tell anyone. And hopefully it would stay that way.  
  
Plz review. Now I know da chapters are a little small but that way you get less of da story, and it keeps you waiting :P (it makes it more anticipating) 


	3. On My Mind

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters :P  
  
Plz R&R. love you all; thanks for the reviews loved them ;)  
= thoughts  
  
ON MY MIND  
  
Harry woke up early that morning and decided to go for a walk before breakfast. He changed into his robes and wandered out of the portrait hole. He walked down the dim chamber stairs which led to the great hall. He took a left and was outside heading towards the lake. He sat down near the lake and dipped his feet in the water keeping an eye out for the giant squid. It was quite peaceful out here. Harry was enjoying the scenery when warm hands covered his fragile green eyes. He heard a quite seductive voice say 'guess who?' Harry could have sworn it was Hermione but when he whipped around ready to swing the girl of his dreams into his lap, he discovered that it was not his girlfriend, the woman he loved, but Cho Chang! By then it was already too late (because Harry was so positive it was Hermione), he swung Cho into his lap. Her startled face caught Harry by surprise, who started going a scarlet red. He jumped up instantly leaving Cho falling to the ground with a small thud. "Ssorry ChChCho" replies Harry his breathe stuttering as he hangs his head in shame. He looked around him to see if anyone had seen them. "I thought you were someone else" explains Harry under his breathe hoping that the conversation wont go any further.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile back in the common room, Hermione starts walking up to the boys' dorm, hoping to surprise Harry. She opens the door and pulls back the curtain to Harry's four poster bed, to find nobody there, just a pile of messed up sheets. She heard stirring behind her she turned around and saw Ron sitting up in his bed looking at Hermione with a confused expression. "What are you doing here?" Ron asks Hermione, "oh, i..Umm. had to ask Harry something about his...his family. That's all." Hermione said off the top of her head, but she wasn't to sure that Ron believed her. "Oh okay, well you do realise that this is the BOYS dorm and Harry isn't here" replies Ron looking at Harry's empty bed. At that Ron and Hermione went down the stairs and out the portrait hole to look for Harry.  
  
*  
  
Harry got up and so did Cho, he bent over and kissed Cho on the cheek. "Sorry, I I don't know what came over me" explains Harry his face going even redder. At this he walks away from the lake leaving Cho looking at him from a distance, trying to recall what just happened. Harry's thoughts carried him away, and before he knew it he was in the great hall, where many people were already having breakfast, he saw Ron and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table. He walked over to them still shaking and sat in between the two of them. "Harry? Are you ok? You're shaking!" Hermione asked getting worried. "Yyeh fine, I'm just a little cold." Harry managed to find his voice. They sat in silence eating their breakfast. Professor McGonagall came up and handed out their timetables. They all looked at them. "Great, we have double potions first up" mumbles Ron sarcastically.  
  
The three of them finished off their breakfast and hurried off to their first class. On the way to the dungeons they passed Ginny and her Friend Lilly. "Ill catch up with you guys in a minute, I just got to talk 2 Ginny about something" Ron tells Harry and Hermione. Harry looks at Hermione mischievously. The two of them walk out of site and leave Ron talking with his sister. "This is the perfect opportunity for us to get to know each other a little better, Hermione" Harry tells Hermione, he pulls her aside and into the room behind them, (which turned out to be an empty classroom) she swung her arms around his neck and kissed him politely on the lips. Harry then kissed her on the cheek, "Harry are you alright?" asked Hermione, "yyeh fine, I just can't stay away from you any longer" at this Harry started pashing her on her sweet lips. Harry moved his hands down her body while still kissing her. He places his hands on her firm sexy ass. Hermione squeals with excitement, which made Harry's heart jump, I love the way she squeals, it turns me on. I wonder if Cho would squeal like that? SHIT!! I'm thinking about Cho again Harry didn't realise but he had stopped kissing Hermione when he thought about Cho. "I think we should get going otherwise we would be late for class!" Hermione worried. Harry agreed and they walked out the classroom when the cost was clear.  
  
They only just walked out of the classroom and let go of each other, when Ron came around the corner. "You guys haven't walked very far since I started talking to Ginny, what have you guys been doing?" Ron asks eyeing both Harry and Hermione. "What were you talking to Ginny about?" asks Harry trying to change the subject. Ron's ears went red. Everyone stopped talking and they made their way towards Snape's dungeons. They joined the end of the line outside Snape's classroom. Snape arrives with his usual evil grin. They enter the classroom and take their seats in front of their cauldrons and a whole pile of ingredients. "Now today we are making a small truth potion and then we will test one, the instructions are on the board" explained Snape, and with a wave of his wand the instructions appeared. Everyone got straight to work mixing all the hog hairs and eels guts. Harry's face was quite pail, and Hermione knew why, if Snape tried their potion on them then they could reveal their relationship together! Snape hates Harry and is bound to choose him. When there was 5 minutes to go until the end of class Snape stopped the class, "who would like to test their truth potion?" everyone looked at each other but nobody put their hand up. "Mr Weasley? How about you, come up to the front of the room with your truth potion." Ron stood up shaking, grabbed his potion and walked to the front. He stood there in front of the class of 30 holding his test tube full of his 'truth potion'. "Now if this works Mr Weasley will tell the class part of a secret. And if it doesn't well nobody will know what could happen to Mr Weasley. What are you waiting for? Drink up!" Snape commands. Ron's ears were turning red as he holds his breathe. He sculled down the fowl tasting blue coloured potion. He went funny for a bit, twitching. Then Snape's voice could be heard "tell us something we don't know and hurry up!" Ron stood there staring at the back of the room; his voice was quite but yet, could be heard by everyone in the room. He opened his mouth to speak, "I..I..Have a very important secret with my sister Ginny." he was about to say more but the potion had started to wear off. Everyone was silent in the dungeon. Some looking at each other, but most of the eyes were on Ron and what he had just said. Confused looks spread across the classroom trying to discover what the big secret was between him and his sister. Malfoy started to snigger along with his friends Crabbe and Goyle. Ron could feel this body go numb. "Okay as the class can see Mr Weasley completed his potion correctly for a change. Please sit down now." The bell rang and everyone proceeded to their next class, Hermione and Harry kept looking at Ron. "Why is everyone staring at me?! What did I say when I drank the truth potion?" Harry and Hermione went silent and looked to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!!!! What did you think? Be honest but try not to give me any flames ( . ill write the next chap when I get some more reviews!! Till then have fun. hehehe 


	4. love is in the air!

I don't own anything except the idea for the story line :P  
  
a/n : hey guys sorry I took so long with this chapter I've been busy. So anyway tell me what you think.  
  
LOVE IS IN THE AIR  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Hermione avoided Ron's question not wanting to embarrass him. "So what class do we have next?" Harry asked, "Well you two have divination and I have Arithmancy" explained Hermione in her know-it-all voice. At this she turned left and Ron and Harry turned right, "see you later Hermione!" yelled Harry as the corner of her cloak disappeared behind the corner.  
  
Ron and Harry started to climb the long staircase up to the north tower where their Divination class is held. "They should *puff* really *puff* get an elvater!" talks Ron through his hard breathes. "I think you mean elevator Ron! And yeah I agree." Harry corrects.  
  
They finally reach the top of the stairs where half the class is already waiting. They walk into the misty round room where Professor Trelawney was waiting for them. Harry and Ron found their seats toward the back. "Welcome my class, today we shall be trying out mystical dice." Professor Trelawney started explaining. Lavender and Parvati were listening with fascination, As Harry and Ron discussed how to fake their way out of it.  
  
Professor Trelawney came around the classroom with a big glass jar full of black dice around the size of a golf ball. She handed one to each student, on each side was a different picture. Harry turned the die over looking at all the pictures. He glanced up on the board and realised that a meaning had appeared for each picture;  
  
* Gemstone = you shall stroll along some money * cross = you will need first aid due to an accident * Broken heart = a loved one will die * Flower = make a friend that you wont expect * Four leaf clover = good luck will approach you! * Water lily = you will feel great pain  
  
Each picture was engraved into the die. "You will roll the dice and the picture that it lands on will be your fortune, but you need to focus really hard to make the final picture appear." Trelawney explained to the confused class.  
  
Everyone began to roll their black die. Professor Trelawney paced the room; her voice could be heard as it echoed. "Well done Lavender!" she approached Ron, "concentrate! Concentrate!! You're not concentrating hard enough!" Harry had managed to make some form of picture appear but couldn't work it out. "Ahh the water lily, yes I can sense some pain heading towards you" Professor Trelawney told Harry while looking over his shoulder. I don't know how she managed to get a water lily out of that?! It looks more like a duck!  
  
The bell rang to end the class. "I would like everyone who hasn't worked out their picture to take them for homework and work out their picture!" She managed to finish before anyone had left the room.  
  
*  
  
Exhausted they headed back to their dormitory to begin on their homework. The common room was crowded with people doing their homework. Ron and Harry sat down next to Hermione who had a table full of books and was already studying.  
  
After an hour of hitting the books, the common room was almost empty apart from Neville, and the three of them. "Well I'm going to bed, ill finish the rest later." Ron told them yawning. Hermione gave him a stern look. "I think I'll go to bed as well." Said Neville following Ron up to the dorm.  
  
Harry looked around him, "I guess we are alone then, hay baby." Spoke Harry in a seductive voice to Hermione. "Yes I guess we are." She replied getting off her chair and came over to sit on Harry.  
  
Harry nibbled her left ear making her squeal with excitement. Harry lay back on the couch with Hermione on top of him. She planted a kiss on his moist lips; he rapped his arms around her perfect body, bringing her closer toward him. He kissed her sweet lips, trying to get entry into her mouth with his tongue. She opened up her mouth allowing him entry. She took off his shirt revealing his muscly chest. Rubbing her hands all over his six- pack. Harry undid the buttons on Hermione's shirt; he slid her shirt off her arms revealing her in a silk lace bra. "WOW! You're beautiful Hermione!" Harry stared at her in awe. She moved her slim body down against his, making him gulp. He wrapped his arms around her body again, and struggled to undo her bra, but finally succeeded.  
  
He looked at her body in amazement, transfixed for a couple of minutes, taking in her beauty. She rolled onto the floor dragging him with her. She started to undo his belt buckle, moving her way down his attractive body. Hermione summoned a blanket and some pillows, and they instantly arranged themselves on the floor.  
  
Lying naked on top of each other in the common room floor, they hoped that nobody would interrupt them. Harry inserted himself into Hermione; together they found a pace that suited them both. Moving in and out.  
  
Hermione moaning in pleasure as Harry works on her. This is the man she loved, this is the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with.  
  
*  
  
They both lay trying to catch their breath. It was 1am and they had already made love three times. Hermione lay in Harry's arms exhausted. Soon she closed her eyes and fell asleep, he watch her lay there peacefully. Eventually Harry fell asleep.  
  
The two of them sleep peacefully on the common room floor, with no clothes. The sun rose and birds could be heard chirping outside.  
  
*  
  
Ron comes down the stairs still half asleep. Not noticing that Harry did not go up to the boys dorm the previous night. He stops in his tracks and looks at the floor where Harry and Hermione lay naked. "WHAT THE FUCK?!!!" Ron practically yells.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry I took so long writing this chapter, I'm going through a rough time. It was a really hard chapter to write. Hope you liked it Please review NOW I want some reviews and I will try harder to hurry up on the next chapter ;) 


End file.
